


a thousand teeth, and yours among them (Fan Art)

by marlahanni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/pseuds/marlahanni
Summary: Unconventional New Orleans Detective Will Graham meets his match when surgeon Hannibal Lecter asks him to dinner in the aftermath of a murder investigation. As his relationship with the enigmatic Doctor unfolds, Will gets further entrenched in the hunt for not one but two serial killers: the first creating a bloody ode to family values, while the other vanishes bodies into the swamps and bayous of rural Louisiana.Pre-show AU with all our faves, including Team Sassy Science!





	a thousand teeth, and yours among them (Fan Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleamingandwholeanddeadly (something_safe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_safe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a thousand teeth, and yours among them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873669) by [gleamingandwholeanddeadly (something_safe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_safe/pseuds/gleamingandwholeanddeadly), [printersdevils (tuesdaysgone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/printersdevils). 




End file.
